Secret Admirer
by umbreonblue
Summary: Otori was just about to enter his room when he noticed it. "Huh..A secret admirer? Well..this'll be interesting."
1. Letters and Roses

Otori was just about to enter his room when he noticed it. A letter with a rose on the floor in front of him.

"What's this?"

He picked up the letter and rose, then entered his room, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed, put the rose, which if you look closely was an origami rose, on the nightstand, and opened the letter. It said this:

 _Dear Otori,_

 _I've liked you for a while now. I'm writing this simply because I'm too shy, and don't know how to express my feelings out loud just yet. You're simply too beautiful to describe in words alone, but I'll try. While I can't reveal my true identity yet, I will tell you this: I'm much closer than you think._

 _Your Secret Admirer_

"Huh…A secret admirer? Well…this'll be interesting."

Otori smiles to himself was he put the letter in a drawer for safe keeping, and went to bed.

In the next week, Otori found another letter along with another rose. This time on the piano in Team Otori's practice room. Hoshitani asks what everyone else is wondering.

"Um…Otori, sir, what's that?"

When Otori answered them, their reaction was this: "EHHH? A secret admirer!?"

"Yeah. Isn't that interesting?"

Otori had pure amusement in his eyes, the team's reactions basically priceless to him. Team Otori then, watched Otori put the letter and rose in his jacket.

"Well, get back to practice, boys."

Otori clapped his hands, and Team Otori went back to practice. Later, after practice ended and Team Otori had gone back, Otori got the letter and rose out of his jacket, twirling the rose a bit before setting it down on the piano, then opened the letter. This time it said this:

 _Dear Otori,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't write to you earlier. It's just that between school, practices, and performances, there's not much free time, but I make time to write and make roses. Just. For. You. I admire and respect you so much, much much more than you could possibly imagine. Simply watching you dance makes me want to work harder and improve so that, one day, I could dance with you on the same stage. That's my dream, and I hope the chance to make it come true comes soon. Here's another hint: You're two years my senior, senpai._

 _Your Secret Admirer_

"Hmm…a kouhai, huh?" Otori places the letter in his jacket, rose in hand, and walks back to his room to stash it away, and get some sleep.


	2. Secret Revealed

The week after that, Otori found yet another letter & rose, but this time it was on the Kao Council's meeting room desk. Hiragi asked what the others were wondering.

"Otori, what is that?"

So, Otori told them.

"Secret admirer?! YOU?"

"Otori, that's very unexpected."

"This rose is very well made. It's beautiful!"

"…"

You can pretty much guess who said what, but just in case: Akatsuki, Sazanami, Yuzuriha, and Hiragi. Hiragi quickly got over the initial shock of his brother having a potential boyfriend.

"Ahem, let's get back to the meeting."

After the meeting, once everyone had gone, Otori opened the letter. It said this:

 _Dear Otori,_

 _When I see you smile, your real smile, it's like the moon, the light on the sea, or sparklers. You're so kind, bright, amazing, and beautiful. You're the light to my shadow; at least, that's how I feel. One day, I'll catch up to you, and never let you go again. Here's the last hint I'm willing to give you: Otori, you're my inspiration twice over._

 _Your Secret Admirer_

 _P.S. Meet me on the outdoor stage. I'll be waiting until sunset._

Immediately, Otori understood who his secret admirer is, and ran towards the outdoor stage.

When Otori reached the outdoor stage, it was almost sunset. Then, he saw his secret admirer still waiting for him with a bouquet of origami roses.

"Did you wait long, Hoshitani?"

Hoshitani looks at him, and smiles.

"Yes. You kept me waiting, Otori-senpai."

"Sorry."

"It's OK. What's important is that you made it."

"I guess so."

Otori sat down with Hoshitani on the stage, and looked at him. Hoshitani looked right back, setting the bouquet aside.

"I never expected you to be this romantic and clever, or for you to know that…"

"That you're the high schooler from two years ago. That you're the one who inspired me."

"Yeah. Sorry I never told you until now."

"It's OK, really. So…what happens now?"

"Well, you are **my** secret admirer so,…I think you should kiss me."

Otori watched Hoshitani turn bright red as he smirked. Unexpectedly, Hoshitani grabs the front of Otori's uniform, and pulls him down into a chaste kiss. Hoshitani quickly breaks it, lets go of the uniform and stares at Otori, who's stunned.

"Wow…I honestly didn't expect you to actually do it."

Hoshitani turns an even brighter shade of red.

"Does this mean we're dating now?"

Otori smiles, and says, "Yes, and please call me Itsuki in private."

"Only if you call me Yuta."

"Deal."

They sealed it with a chaste and sweet kiss.

 **Omake:**

Team Otori's and Kao Kai's reactions to Otori and Hoshitani dating:

Kuga: It's fine. I'm happy for you two.

Nayuki: I'm so happy for you two! Congrats!

Tengenji: W-well, you picked a good one, you boor. Congrats, but if I hear he made you cry, he'll be sorry.

Tsukigami: I'm happy for you two as well, but make sure this doesn't interfere with practice and performances.

Hiragi: Otori…just make sure this doesn't interfere with school, practice, or performances.

Sazanami: It's very unexpected, but I'm happy you're happy, Otori.

Yuzuriha: Such a beautiful relationship! Congrats! Also, Hoshitani-kun, can you make me some origami roses too?

Hoshitani: Sure!

Akatsuki: W-well, it's fine as long as Hiragi-kun is OK with it. This also means that Hiragi-kun is mine!

Hiragi: Who's yours?

Akatsuki: I AM! I'm YOURS, Hiragi-kun. Whatever you want!

Hiragi: Good boy, Akatsuki.


End file.
